Joka
Joka, also known as''' Joker''' (ジョーカー, Jōkā), is an evil clown-like creature in the Klonoa series. He is a recurring character who first appeared in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and other installments following it. He reprises his role as a villain in Klonoa Heroes and'' Namco x Capcom. Personality As his name suggests, Joka is mischievous and a little bit violent. He is extremely loyal to Ghadius and tries desperately to please him. All he really wants is to be recognized by Ghadius. At the opening of ''Klonoa: Door To Phantomile, Joka appears to be quite the incompetent little henchman. In his first appearance, he inadvertently tells Rongo Lango's weak point, as well as other bosses' weakness to Klonoa. Joka also attempts to hide keys from Klonoa in Forlock Forest, but left most of the task to his lesser minions, the Flying Moos. However, after Klonoa's fight with Gelg Bolm, Joka transforms from a buffoon to a villain who is considerably more intelligent, and becomes a serious threat throughout the game's next few levels. Joka's signature signoff is a long, taunting "Adios" which he first uses in Door To Phantomile after the Gelg Bolm fight, and later multiple times in Namco x Capcom. Abilities Monster Summon Joka can summon monsters from special stones he throws. Miniature versions of the monsters can be seen within the stones, which then disappear in a flash of light, leaving behind the monsters that then grow to their full size. He does this to summon three of the game's bosses: Rongo Lango, Gelg Bolm and Baladium. Boss Battle in Normal Form Joka, when fighting, usually swings his fists (which are invincible) in a wide circle. He will also jump and run to avoid the enemies Klonoa throws and improve his chances of damaging him. Beast Joka After taking a certain amount of damage or after a certain amount of time, an eclipse will take place and Joka will transform into a turtle-like monster; the power of the eclipse also turning the Moos into Eclipses. In this form, Joka swings blade-like flippers around and attempts to slice Klonoa. Klonoa cannot attack Joka in this form. Instead, he has to match the blocks beneath his feet yellow that has the power of the sun. Upon lighting all the blocks yellow, the sun will appear and will cause Joka to go back into his normal form, using only his regular attacks until another eclipse occurs. In Klonoa Heroes Joka appears again in Klonoa Heroes. His first attacks are basic: a simple one-two punch. But later it turns out that this Joka is a fake named Flower Joka. This version can summon fireballs to burn opponents. In Klonoa: Beach Volleyball Chaotic Dance Joka's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. After he hits the ball, his opponents will suddenly start dancing, and eventually trip. Biography ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' Joka is the loyal henchman to Ghadius. Upon discovering that Klonoa and Huepow were eavesdrooping on a conversation between himself and his dark lord, Joka sent out a monster called Rongo Lango to get rid of them both. Unfortunatey, Klonoa defeated it, and Joka ran off, vowing that he wouldn't forget about Klonoa's meddling. He appeared again, after Klonoa defeated Cursed Pamela and the corrupted King Seadoph, enraged that the Jugpot king would be bested by a 'brat' like Klonoa and began berating Seadoph. Before he could continue on, Klonoa simply drove him away with a single blast of his Wind Bullet. Joka soon appeared in Forlock, making sure that Klonoa didn't make his way to the Forlock elder, Granny, but failed. Atop Forlock, the fiend was seen threatening to hurt Granny if she didn't tell him something important, but before he could do anything to her, Klonoa arrived. Joka angrily sent out his monster, Gelg Bolm, to fight Klonoa, before he leaps away into the distance. After the battle, Joka secretly eavesdropped on the conversation between Klonoa and Granny, even overhearing that Klonoa's Granpa was in possession of the Moon Pendant. He then revealed himself to Klonoa before beginning to make his way back to the Wind Village before Klonoa did. As soon as Klonoa arrived in Breezegale and saw that his Granpa was safe, Joka, along with a Pilot Moo, appeared in flying hovercrafts and floated above the Klonoa's house. Joka then unleashed a deadly beam upon the house, destroying it and mortally injuring Granpa in the process, before retrieving the pendant. He later appeared to Klonoa again on the other side of the Wind Village, releasing his last monster, Baladium, to kill the Dream Traveler, which ultimately failed to do so. In Coronia, after Klonoa and Huepow made their way to the top unharmed, Ghadius was furious at Joka for failing to get rid of them. Joka tried to explain to his lord about how strong Klonoa was, but Ghadius told him that it didn't matter, and the fiend was relieved to not suffer his lord's wrath. Once Ghadius disappeared to Cress with Lephise in tow, Joka turned even menacing as his voice became threatening and distorted. As a last attempt to redeem himself to Ghadius, Joka used the power of darkness and battled Klonoa atop the tower of Coronia, intent on destroying the Dream Traveler once and for all. However, even using his new dark abilities, such as transforming into a turtle-like monster, Joka proved to be no match for Klonoa as he was defeated. Before he succumbed to his injuries, Joka explained to Klonoa to listen to 'the sound of the Moon Kindgom's return, and that everyone would end up in darkness in a nightmare''.'' With a final yell, he exclaimed, "My Ghadius!/Lord Ghadius!" (In the PSX version, he falls dead on his back as he explodes. Whereas in the Wii version, he just floats as he explodes). ''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' Joka returns as one of the contests of the Dream Champ Tournament. He meets his old enemy Klonoa once more and is set in a match with him. The two provoke one another before going off in their match, Joka tried to bribe the monsters into helping him beat Klonoa who overcame them and won. Joka was angry even more so when Gantz had informed him that the monsters were really rich and just took his money. He tried to attack Gantz out of anger but the latter promptly overpowered him and Joka backed down in fear. Joka was later turned into a gear by Garlen to be used as a part in his fortress. At the end, Garlen was defeated by Klonoa and Joka turned back to normal. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Joka participated in the Beach Volleyball Tournament as a playable character. If he won, he casted a spell to multiply his prize money by 10 times in an attempt to increase its value. The spell backfired and simply made the notes increase in size, but not value. He attempted to spend the money to Momett, but got arrested for forgery. ''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka appeared as a henchman to Garlen and partner to Janga in their scheme to harness the power of nightmares. He made trouble for Klonoa, Pango, and Guntz as attempts to stop them from interfering with his plans. Other Joka ended up making appearances in a few other games in the series. This helped question whether or not there's an actual storyline in the series, or if Klonoa was really dreaming. Stats Beach Volleyball Type: 'Technique *'Attack: 2.5/4 *'Block:' 3/4 *'Feint: '''4/4 *'Receive:' 0.5/4 *'Speed: 2/4 *'Diff: '''4/4 Battle Themes '''Facade- '''Joka's Battle Theme in ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. It starts with circus-like tune, then continues with a slightly darker, fast-paced song. '''Blade- Beast Joka's Battle Theme. Whenever Joka transforms into his Beast form, the game switches to this song. When Joka reverts back, the song switches back to Facade. This song is basically the same as Facade, but also includes a chorus. Gallery Joka concept.png|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' Beast Joka concept.png|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' Klonoa Joka.jpg|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' Joka.gif|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' CharJoka.JPG|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' HTJxl.png|''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' 57O21837.jpg|''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 1.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 2.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 3.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 4.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 5.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 6.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' Joka Klonoa Heroes 7.png|''Klonoa Heroes'' NxCJoker.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Joka Namco x Capcom 2.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Joka Namco x Capcom 6.png|''Namco x Capcom'' klonoa-door-to-phantomile-18.jpg|''Klonoa (Wii)'' klonoa-door-to-phantomile-19.jpg|''Klonoa (Wii)'' Trivia *In the [[Klonoa (Wii Game)|Wii remake of Door To Phantomile]], Joka has black arms and legs instead of floating hands and feet. But the arms and legs are absent in his final confrontation with Klonoa. **However in concept art of Door to Phantomile', Joka originally had black limbs. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Namco x Capcom Category:Characters